1. Technical Field
The technology described herein relates to an image processing system. More specifically, the present relates to an image processing system including an apparatus for providing face image data and an image composing apparatus provided separately from the apparatus for providing face image data and having no function relating to providing a face image, and generating a polygon image by the image composing apparatus using face image data fetched from the apparatus for providing face image data.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hand-held type game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-144040, a camera portion is formed on an upper portion of a main body. The camera portion is arranged in a rotational-free manner and supported relative to the main body so as to make it possible to photograph two images. A first of these two images is a front image viewed from an operator, and the other is a rear image viewed from the operator. The photographed images can be displayed on an image display provided on one main surface of the main body. Regarding the image, which is photographed by a hand-held type game machine or an imaging means such as a digital camera, it is known in the art to transfer the image to a personal computer so as to apply a processing thereto. The operator can edit the image transferred to the personal computer using an image processing software (such as a photo-retouching software, and etc.).
Furthermore, in a provisional three-dimensional image producing software, as disclosed in 3D TEXTURE LIBRARY (Ohm-sha, Nov. 20, 2000), it is also well known to attach arbitrary image data to a polygon figure produced by the three-dimensional image producing software using a method such as texture mapping so as to create an image.
However, in the prior art, both the imaging apparatus and the personal computer are respectively independently manufactured, and therefore, a product has not been designed to take into account a conjunction of both. In addition, both the digital camera and the personal computer included functionality which was too complicated for a beginner and children to operate, and some functions even required expertise. Furthermore, the digital camera and the personal computer did not interface to each other, to say nothing of a product in which an entertaining purpose was not considered, thus disadvantageously resulting in the operator easily becoming bored with use.